Isabelle Cullen's Diary
by Incendiar Riddle
Summary: When a Cullen, meets the boy who lives, what could happen? Find out in Isabelle Cullen's Diary, with her love with the chosen one!
1. September 20th

September 20th, 1994

Hello Diary,

I'm Isabelle Cullen, my brothers are being idiots again, but I'm happy my favorite brother was sorted into my house, and my sister was the same. For once in our whole eternity Edward, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella were separated, except Alice and Jasper and I were put into the same house, Ravenclaw! I've heard of Hogwarts and read books about it but I never thought I would come here. My little niece Renesmee, would be coming here very soon. I hope Jacob doesn't come along, and then that would be a disaster. You should have seen everyone in the Great Hall when we came in! They were all staring; I had to cover my mouth to not laugh. But I noticed a scent in the there that was amazing, and I had to grabbed to Jasper and Alice. Just to tell them that I was near revealing our secret. I held my breath but acting human. We got our own common room, but we would quickly go back to our houses. When I got there I noticed Edward had the scent of the one I noticed and that almost brought me to go vampire right there. I asked him, who those scent belonged to, and he said "Harry Potter." I screamed and "fainted" right on the spot. I didn't know that the boy I was attracted to was the one and only Harry Potter. When they announced a Hogsmeade visit, I was told by Edward that Harry was thinking about me, and that he was trying to bring up the courage to ask me. I instantly fell into one of the chairs; this was gonna be hard work, since Harry's scent was to me like Bella's scent to Edward. I got a plan! Be right back, while I go kick Emmett's butt!

Isabelle Cullen


	2. September 30th

September 30th, 1994

Hello Diary,

I'm in a foul mood! Emmett stole you, from me and that's why I haven't written in awhile. Blasted Emmett, for now on, I'm keeping you with me at all times. I also got detention with Snape, and I said the right answer, and the right potion. I hate him! They all say I'm difficult when it comes to teachers, but only Jasper, Alice, and Edward agree with me that I don't. If only I could show them. But I'm falling in love with this one boy; I think Edward called him Harry Potter. I haven't a clue, but according to Bella he is famous. But for some reason every single time I always get attracted to him! Anyway, Emmett is reading behind my back and I have to give him another beating!

~ Isabelle Cullen


	3. Author Note

Hey all! Sorry no updates on any stories other then this Author's Note. I'm not feeling well at all and I can barely sit at the computer. Plus I'm worrying about results of my exams at the hospital… So all wish me well and I absolutely promise at least for all of my stories, an update by as late as Halloween, and as soon as I get super better I will make sure I update! Plus as soon as I get a free weekend with no HOMEWOK! (It's stupid….) So like I've said, I will update! Plus I'm abandoning Isabelle Cullen's Diary. Since I've given up trying to figure out what to write for a next chapter. Plus I can't write Diary Entries. So watch Shadow Story, Alone in the World(Which needs more contestants.), Violet Eyed Girl with a ferret, and totally Slytherin Princes Cares! I'm most likely to be focusing on mainly Slytherin Prince Cares because I've figured out Ideas for the next few chapters! Just need to write them down. So definitely expect an update, if not then send me loads of PMs telling me to update! Hehe, like my mum will do to my doctor after next week's Thursday if he doesn't call. Also there is a possibility that I'll be going to surgery for my back. So once again wish me luck!

Forever & Always,  
~Hp-Twil-Fan

Oooooh, I got an idea how to end my future stories/notes!

Don't let the death eaters Imperius you, or let two-legs get rid of the forest. I don't know, until next time: EAT A PIZZA WITH NO MEAT! (unless you love meat, do it without the crust.)


	4. Author Note 2

OH MY GOSH! Just tonight I was looking at my story traffic after writing a email to support about them missing a category in movies that I just watched on YouTube, Dadnapped. I couldn't believe what I saw! Many of hits on Isabelle Cullen's Diary, so now. After I've finished writing the 3rd chapter to Slytherin Prince Cares, I'll be working on more diary entries for that story! But don't expect it until I'm back at school in January, and more than likely then. I might not have time since in January I have exams coming up in the end of the month but totally I will update it, as soon as I have time. After I read some of the dumb diary books, they are totally funny and awesome! Plus, I love all of my fans! You guys have made my night! So for a privilege for all of you fans/readers. I'm giving you guys a preview of my almost done chapter of Slytherin Prince Cares!

_Ron chuckled, and said "Harry. That's a small little first year. And incase, you don't remember, she's a Malfoy! Really, be friends with a young Malfoy!" Hermione glared at him as Alex's waterworks started up again, and Hermione hugged Alex once more, and comforting her by rubbing small circles on her back. Harry shook his head, and then says to Ron "I don't give a bloody hell if she is a Malfoy. I can just sense that she isn't like a normal Malfoy. She's crying, for one. For two she hasn't called Hermione a mudblood!" Alex looked at Harry with bright eyes, and hugged Harry after letting go of Hermione. She glared at Ron, who got a very frightened face, and his voice got all high and squeak. Hermione and Harry looked at Ron confused, and Harry asks Ron "Have you seen a spider mate?" Ron shook his head, and pointed at Alex, and says "She scares me! She's glaring at me, and I'm afraid that she'll do something! I'm sorry little girl! DON'T HURT ME!!!!!" Then ran from the room towards the Great Hall._

I found writing Ron's one line of squealing don't hurt me was funny, and as I read it over and over, it still makes me laugh and I can hear his squealing in my head. So watch out for the new chapter to come out and sorry for another author note instead of update. But at least you got a preview, so watch out for the new chapter. Plus Shadow Story and Violet Eyed Girl with Ferret are gonna be on hiatus, since I have a major writers block on them. So wish me luck, and Happy Boxing day, and Merry belated-Christmas!

~Hp-Twil-Fan

Love you guys always!


End file.
